Tangled in Time
by PseudonymAlias
Summary: Dumbledore receives word that Voldemort has returned, in a way that no one expected. This is both a MMAD and Sweenett. Rated T because I have no idea where I'm taking this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? We all know the drill, "I don't own this..." etc.

A/N: I've been trying to figure out a way to make a crossover of my two favorite things for a long time, and at last, this is it. Sweeney Todd and Harry Potter.

Warning: I have little to no idea where I'm going with this, but I have a good feeling it will be 13+. Without a doubt, there will be violence. It's not for the squeamish. Also, it's really AU, so beware.

Chapter 1: Call of Duty

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk doing paperwork. It was always a tedious task and at that very moment he would have much preferred to be reading, but, unfortunately, that would have to wait. He took a sherbet lemon from the dish in front of him, and carried on with his work. The sun was setting slowly. He knew for a fact that there was no way that he could possibly finish his workload in the remaining hours of the day. He tried to calm himself, but was interrupted by an owl with a heart shaped face at his window. It turned its head to face the headmaster, as if to communicate something. Based on the glare, he seemed to know that even the bird was aware of the terrible news within the parchment that was now in his hands. The headmaster nodded in thanks to the owl and it flew away. Dumbledore gingerly opened the letter and read,

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I am afraid I must inform you that the Dark Lord has returned. We all knew that he was not completely ridden of. His horcruxes are still out there. Obviously Lily's son must be the one to destroy them, but for now, I think it would most likely be best to stop him now before he gets worse. I have been notified as to what exactly the Dark Lord has been plotting, and unfortunately, it will not be at all easy to 'nip in the butt' as some may say. Have you ever heard of the serial killer Sweeney Todd? This will require no more than two Order members, aurors, or anyone else qualified in battling He Who Must Not Be Named, aside from myself. Chose wisely who shall accompany you. I shall disclose more information to the two of you in the Room of Requirement tomorrow evening. That is all. _

- _Severus_

_Merlin!_ Thought Dumbledore as he sat before the letter in awe. Voldemort had been supposedly "dead" for two years. He knew that the day would one day come when Voldemort would live again in a ghost of his former self, but he had hoped that it would never be this soon. By the time little Harry got to Hogwarts was ideal, but that was out of the question at this point. Only he and one other along with Severus could fight Lord Voldemort. He knew that only one person that he could trust to help him. He stood, pushed his chair in, took the letter, and headed to Minerva's rooms immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By the way, I forgot to mention this before, but this is a SUPER shippy story, but it is going to remain T RATED UNDER ALL CIRCUMSTANCES. Don't worry, lemons freak me out too. Primarily it's MMAD, Sweenett, and Voldy/Bella. It has a ton more ships than that, but it will spoil some of the plot if I tell you those now. Trust me, some of them are hilarious. Also, to make up for my first chapter, I tried to make this one longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: 1835

"And you will be known as Sweeney Todd." said the voice inside his head. Sweeney was sure that he had gone mad from the prison camp. It didn't matter anymore though: he was out. He'd escaped. Sweeney figured that the voice was a figure of his imagination. He knew that he should be locked up in Bedlam. There was something wrong with him, but he didn't care. He didn't have to tell anybody. The voice instructed him step by step on how to run away and build a raft. Unfortunately, he had to make do with what was on the beach in Australia, which wasn't much. A sailor boy had found him and taken him under his wing. Anthony. That was the boy's name.

For a sailor he had very feminine features. He knew that the poor boy didn't shave just from looking at him. He had a childlike face and a scrawny body. At first glance, he expected him to be around fifteen or sixteen years old. _The same age as my Johanna..._ he thought bitterly. The boy was twenty years old and had seen a good portion of the world since he left school; from the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru, he had said. Yet, he said he loved London most of all. _What a fool _thought the barber. He found himself telling the boy of what happened to him. _My wife and child...all alone..._ he thought.

_**Silence.**_ said the voice. The voice spoke with a raspy quality. It sounded sneaky and slithery, but it spoke the truth; or at least Sweeney thought so. It seemed weakened, but commanded him with purpose._** You will find your wife and daughter. **_The voice referred to itself as "The Dark Lord".

__Months passed before they arrived in London. The boy seemed a bit too chipper for Sweeney's liking, but he was eternally grateful to him. Anthony was a young fool, but there was something about him that he felt he could connect to. He reminded him of his former self. He was so young, so naïve. He knew that one day, Anthony would meet a fate that would make him realize the way the world works. That didn't matter to Sweeney now, though. He needed to focus on himself. He would be returning to his wife and child.

He stood for hours staring into the grey sea. It reflected a grey sky pouring with English rain. They were approaching London. _The second I find Lucy and Johanna, I'm getting us all out of here. _He thought. _We all need to get out of this great black pit. They don't deserve to be there._ He still knew that he would kill the judge one day. There wasn't any way in hell that he would allow that wicked creature to die peacefully in his sleep. He was going to make him pay for what he'd done, but he knew that he would have to keep Lucy and Johanna safe. He would kill Judge Turpin when he knew his days were numbered. He would take the secret to his grave, keeping his family out of danger. They would never know.

When they finally reached land, Sweeney felt obligated to first thank the sailor boy, and went on his not so merry way. As he looked around the streets of London, he realized exactly how much things changed in fifteen years. Nothing was familiar. The faces he saw around him were those of strangers, and when he did see people he recognized, no one recognized him. His hair had turned black for reasons he could never quite understand, and he had the white streak in his hair from prison. He managed to find some dyeing material and added the streak the day that he became Sweeney Todd. It declared that the barber was a new man. Sadly, no one could even recall the old man. It broke a part of the man's heart, not that he'd ever admit it. He knew, though, that there was one girl who'd never forget his face. He'd known her since they were children. He'd known her for his entire life. She was the one person in the world whom he trusted. His one faithful friend. Nellie. He proceeded to find her.

Nellie sat in her shop and worried. She always worried, but she tried not to show it. She worried about the economy, she worried about business, and she worried about her little secrets, but most of all, she worried about Benjamin Barker. He was probably dead, but part of herself couldn't admit it. She'd loved him since she was five years old and he'd found some flowers and put them in her hair. It was years ago, and many would think it to be a little silly of her, but she still remembered the flowers: daises and gillyflowers. For the rest of her life they remained her favorites. She kept them around when she was upset. Now, unfortunately no matter how hard she tried, she could not cheer up. She was bound to starve someday soon, and she could care less. She knew that she was growing thinner. She wasn't the pretty young girl she once was. Her face was gaunt, her figure looked emaciated, and she was weary with a look of premature age. A little voice in her head told her that Benjamin would return. She'd assumed that it was the hunger talking to her, but there was this little voice in her head that called itself Bellatrix. It frightened her, but the little voice said that Benjamin was on his way. It said he was looking for her. Every time that this voice started to speak, it broke her heart a bit more. She grew weaker, and knew that she probably belonged to be locked up in Bedlam like poor Lucy. Benjamin would be heartbroken if he came back. _It should have never been this way._ Nellie thought. _Lucy should be completely healthy and sane, waiting for his return. _

**You mean like yourself, Nellie?** Said the little voice. Nellie truly hated that voice. It suggested some of the most horrible ideas sometimes. More often than not, she was tempted to give into them too. Many years ago, it had suggested that she kill Lucy. Under no circumstances would she do it. Lucy was her friend, and she meant a lot to Benjamin. She had never done anything to intentionally hurt her, even though she had never really loved Benjamin. She was her best friend, and it horrified and disgusted Nellie that she was capable of such thought. Nellie's heart shattered when she'd learned of Lucy's suicide attempt. The worst part was where exactly Lucy got a hold of that arsenic. It was Nellie's. There were some moments during those fifteen years that she felt unable to control herself. This was not an exaggeration. She could try to move a limb, but if Bellatrix had forbidden it, then she was fully under the control of this evil part of herself. Whenever this happened, she heard the word "**Imperio**" in the back of her mind. She had tried screaming it at a couple of other people to see if it had the same effect, but she realized that she was just insane. One day, she found herself in one of these states, and had bought some arsenic. She kept it in the cabinet, and locked it shut so that if she were ever to go into another one of these states again, she wouldn't hurt anyone. Unfortunately, Lucy was always good at getting what she wanted. She broke into the cabinet, took the poison, and went mad. Nellie always had a feeling that she spoke when she was in these states. She never remembered much of them though; it was like being drunk. At first, she thought that she was drunk, because she got something very similar to a hangover when it was over. Apparently Lucy had heard her, and jumped to some sort of conclusion. Nellie never quite figured what Lucy had assumed, considering that she didn't know what she said, but she had a pretty good idea as to why she tried to kill herself. She was all Lucy had left in the world. If she was out to get her, there may have been nothing left for her. Bellatrix killed Lucy Barker. Nellie killed Lucy, and she could never forgive herself for it. As the deranged ghost of Lucy roamed the streets, she still cursed Nellie. She spat awful words at her, and it broke her heart to see her. Nellie was never quite sure who exactly killed Lucy. It was a difficult thing to explain, too. She had decided that if Benjamin was ever to return, she would tell him the truth. Lucy Barker was dead.

Later that day, a man with dark, vacant eyes entered the pie shop. He looked vaguely familiar, but she didn't want to admit to who she thought he resembled. Nervously, she gave him a kitty pie and some ale to wash it down with. She chattered on and on as she normally did when she was afraid. _It's not Ben._ She told herself repeatedly, but there was Bellatrix in the background being ever so helpful. _Why don't you just GO AWAY?!_ She mentally asked Bellatrix. **Because I know that you need me, dear.** Responded the maniacal voice in the back of her mind. _GAH!_ Worst pies, worst pies in London…. She prattled on. Eventually, he stopped her, and asked her why no one used the room upstairs. To tell the truth, she just couldn't bear to sell it. It was his, Lucy's and Johanna's. It was haunted in her memory, but no one knew what happened. She wouldn't let anyone know. No one ever said it was haunted: just her. She told a quick lie so she wouldn't have to go into it. Eventually, she told the story. The feel seeped out in her voice during the hard parts to tell, but eventually she did it. When he finally reacted with a howl of pain, she knew that it was Benjamin. He had come back to her!

"Not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd, and he will have his revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Journey Begins: 1982

Minerva was in her rooms reading a book. She was lonely, but she liked the silence. She always thought that it was part of her cat instincts, but she really valued quiet times. That's why Albus decided that it was best to interrupt her quietly.

She opened the door and let him in. He looked frantic. His eyes were in a panic, and all the color had left his face as if he'd been kissed by a dementor. She'd never seen him scared before. He never really showed much emotion other than joy or calm. He looked like a mess. When Albus was a wreck, there was something to be scared of, and she knew it instantaneously.

He noticed her expression and composed himself quickly. He'd run all the way there. It probably wasn't wise, but it was effective. She sat him down and asked him to tell her what happened.

"You should sit down too, Minerva." He said. She did. "I need you to help me on an Order mission. I'm only allowed to bring one other person, and I need your help. " He handed her the letter, and she turned the same shade of lifeless white that he had. Voldemort was back. It had happened so soon, but he had returned. She thought she was going to throw up. Then It occurred to her.

"Albus, who's going to watch the students?! We can't let them know we're fighting You Know Who! We can't let anyone know…" She whispered. Right then, the worried Minerva didn't notice that a certain Rolanda Hooch was out for flying practice. While flying past her rooms, she couldn't resist noting the fact that Albus was there after dark. This was just too perfect! She was intrigued, and waited patiently to hear more.

"The students will be fine. I'm sure we can think of something. The reason I came though, was to ask you. Will you come with me?" His tone was grave, but her stomach fluttered regardless. It was terrible, and she would never admit it, but she'd loved him for years. Not that he would ever return her feelings, but she'd loved him since her 7th year when he became her teacher.

"Yes, I'll go." She said slowly. "I'll meet you there tomorrow evening." He thanked her, got up, headed towards the door, and she closed it behind him. She sighed, her head filled with thoughts she could never share, and tried to go to bed.

Meanwhile, Rolanda raced to go tell Poppy everything she saw.

"POPPY POMFREY WAKE UP!" At this point it was about 10:00. Poppy was always an early bird, and liked to get a decent amount of sleep.

"ROLANDA! GO AWAY!" She threw her pillow over her head so that Rolanda's noise would be muffled out.

"Poppy, you won't believe what I saw!" Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you just figured out that that muggle lady started writing a book about us. Everyone knows about that. It's really old news Ro, let it go."

"Theres a book about us?! Man, I miss a lot of stuff. I need to get out more. Anyway, that's not what I came to tell you. Albus and Min are running away together tomorrow night. I heard them talking about it." Poppy's eyes widened for a second, but when that moment passed, her face looked skeptical, like Severus's when a student said that Aragog ate his homework.

"That's ridiculous! Min has a better head on her shoulders than that! Not to mention, we don't know if your speculations are even true about them. Quite honestly, I think she deserves her privacy. If she wants to tell us, she will, but I highly doubt that she would make this kind of hasty decision." Poppy looked like she wasn't completely sure about what she had just said. Maybe Minerva _was_ leaving them.

"No, I heard what I heard. She said that 'no one could know' and then she started worrying about the students. Albus said they'd figure something out, and she said she would go with him and meet him tomorrow evening." Poppy paled and said

"This is serious, then." She paused. "We're going to have to stop her then. She's going to really mess up her life. And his for that matter. This isn't good…"

"We'll talk her out of it tomorrow. " said Rolanda. She left it at that, closed the door, and by midnight, everyone at Hogwarts was asleep

A/N: I am so sorry for cutting it off right there. This was originally a painfully irritating chapter to write, but I added Poppy and Rolanda to make it more interesting. Unfortunatly, this also slowed down the story. Oh well. XP. Anyway, Katheechan, I told you that I would post this on Saturday. It's midnight, but its still Saturday! I'll probably have chapter 4 up very soon. Chapter 4 will still be at Hogwarts by the way. Also, I just want to thank my awesome fan, TheOnlyOneEv1D. You are my new favorite human.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey humans! (…at least I hope you're humans….) I've been meaning to write this chapter for a long time, but it was boring so I procrastinated. I added Snapiekinz so it wont bore me to tears as I write this.

Chapter 4: The Departure

The four of them were scared out of their wits. Not one of them would admit it, and each of them felt this for a different reason. Little did they know, a certain Severus Snape could see right through each of their petty little fears. He didn't even need to use occlumency. It really was that obvious.

As they sat at breakfast, he looked to the left to see a very worried duo. He couldn't call them a couple. There was really no way that Albus would ever possibly love Minerva. Snape's gay-dar was sharper than anyone else's that he knew, and to his knowledge, Albus Dumbledore was 100% homosexual. It seemed like everyone had accepted this fact except for her. It was pretty sad to think about it. She truly was hopelessly in love, and if anyone knew what that felt like, it was him. He could see her out of the corner of his eye as he tried to appear focused on the food on his plate. She was fiddling with her fork and playing with her food. It was incredibly unladylike for her, but he could tell that she was terribly uncomfortable. She was trying not to look at Albus. Severus felt a pang in his heart for her. Normally, he hated to feel pity, but now he knew exactly what she felt. He remembered Lily. He would always remember Lily. He brought his thoughts back to the present day and tried not to wallow in sorrow. Albus had probably asked Minerva to go with him to fight the Dark Lord. Even if he didn't love her like she wanted him to, he still trusted her. She was a perfect choice for this mission. A trained auror, bright, good at keeping Albus on his toes, she really was the best person for this job. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the Dark Lord would exploit her one weakness in every way he could, but that was only a minor setback. This was going to go nicely.

He could see that Rolanda and Poppy were acting exceptionally strange today as well. Rolanda was always irritating, but normally Poppy didn't jump on any sort of bandwagon when it came to her friend's shenanigans. It was a bit alarming when he thought about it. Rolanda probably jumped to some sort of conclusion and managed to convince Poppy. Pathetic.

Albus was justly afraid. It was a very new experience to see fear painted clearly on Albus's face, but he had a perfectly good reason to be a little nervous. It wasn't like Severus could be too specific about things. Although, Albus's troubles couldn't bring a candle to what Severus himself was going through.

_ Severusss _he had said, _you will come with me and kill tonight. I have a specific muggle family in mind. You, Bellatrix, and Pettigrew shall accompany me. We shall perform the three Unforgivable curses on each of those muggles. First, the Imperius, next, the Cruciatus, and we shall finish them off with the Killing Curse. The following morning, we will make the horcruxes, and finish the job._

Severus Snape murdered a two and a half year old relative of Albus Dumbledore. He was small, powerless, and gone forever. The Dark Lord knew perfectly well that the family was close to the Headmaster. It had happened a few months ago. The headmaster had probably already heard. The point of the killing was not only to go forward with the plan, but to weaken the headmaster. _STOP THINKING ABOUT IT_ screamed Snape mentally. He knew that someone would try to look inside his mind. This was valuable information. With no exaggeration, it was life or death.

The evening eventually came around and Severus lead the duo to the Room of Requirement. A small desk and three chairs appeared. Severus took the seat behind the wooden desk and the pair took the two chairs facing him.

With a sigh, Severus disclosed the information "You both know perfectly well that the Dark Lord has returned, but there's something that you two should be prepared for." He took a deep breath "He's using horcruxes, and he's forcing all of us to use horcruxes. We implanted pieces of our souls into individuals named Judge Turpin, Beadle Bamford, Mrs. Eleanor Lovett, and Sweeney Todd, all of Fleet Street. Each of them is insane in his or her own individual way. Turpin was probably the sickest of them all. You two are going to have to go back to 1835 and stop them from killing off each and every one of the Londoners at the time with blood connections to the Order of the Phoenix and countless other muggle lives. Do you accept your challenge?" The two agreed and the three prepared for yet another sleepless night.


End file.
